There is widespread use of vehicles equipped with a smart entry system (also referred to as a keyless entry system) that detects approach of a user (such as a driver) to a vehicle and implements a function predetermined for the vehicle. When the driver approaches the vehicle, the smart entry system automatically exchanges a signal between a portable device carried by the driver and an in-vehicle device mounted on the vehicle and verifies that the portable device belongs to the vehicle. Based on a verification result, the smart entry system can unlock a vehicle door or activate an engine.
The smart entry system allows each of occupants in the vehicle to carry a portable device. The smart entry system can generate an alarm when an occupant gets off the vehicle and locks the door while his or her portable device is left in the vehicle compartment.
A vehicle and a system configuration according to the prior art can continue to supply the power to an in-vehicle device when an engine activation state continues and an ignition switch remains turned on. Some vehicles or systems disable a door from being locked in order to be accessible to a portable device that is left in the vehicle compartment. This enables the vehicle to travel and is unfavorable for security.
As described in Patent Literature 1, suppose that several portable devices remain in a vehicle compartment and one of the portable devices is carried by a system administrator. The smart entry system detects that one of the portable devices except the one carried by the system administrator is moved out of the vehicle compartment and then performs a process to issue an alarm to users including at least the system administrator in the vehicle. The system can issue an alarm when a child as a fellow passenger of his or her parent carelessly attempts to open a door. There may be a case where the system administrator (such as a driver) leaves the vehicle and another user (such as a child) manipulates a driving device such as a steering wheel or an ignition key. In this case, an alarm is automatically issued to the system administrator or other users. This can prevent a user such as a child from mischievously manipulating the vehicle.
As described in Patent Literature 2, suppose that a main switch (such as an ignition switch) controls a battery to supply a low ignition voltage. To solve this, the power controller includes the control unit that saves various setting information and data in flash memory and turns off the power controller.